1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption heat pump which can utilize exhaust heat from a chemical industrial plant or the like to generate a fluid of higher temperature than the exhaust heat, such as high-temperature steam, as well as provide low-temperature cooling water for a chemical industrial plant or the like in view of the fact that a rise in temperature makes the cooling water unavailable during summer months.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an absorption heat pumping apparatus and an absorption refrigerator, which utilize exhaust heat from a chemical industrial plant or the like to generate steam of higher temperature than the exhaust heat and generate water of given temperature low enough for cooling water, respectively, have been installed separately from each other.
Such separate installation of an absorption heat pumping apparatus for generating high-temperature steam and an absorption refrigerator for generating given low-temperature water, however, requires a larger installation space for the system. There also is a problem because redundancy among the pipes and components leads to an increase in the cost of the entire system. Accordingly, system miniaturization and cost reduction have been needed.